


Shut Up and Drive

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, F/M, Street Racing, The Art of Seduction, good guy oh sehun, kpop, street racer yixing, yixing is a needy shit, you seduce yixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which you’re the prize he so desperately wants to win





	Shut Up and Drive

**Author's Note:**

> as one can probably imagine, i have no experience with street racing so i completely bullshit my way through this one. if you know a substantial amount about street racing, don’t hold my lack of knowledge against me. 
> 
> contrary to what one may think, this work is not based off the rihanna song, i just thought it was a good title.
> 
> one last thing, yixing and the reader have sex while under the influence of drugs and alcohol, but consent was established beforehand. i don’t think that constitutes as rape, hence why it isn’t in the tags. if this is something that triggers you, i don’t think this is the book for you. pls consider this your warning.

Your mother constantly warned you about how dangerous a city could be. Ever since your youth, you viewed the city at night as a place of dangerous drivers and men with ill intentions. 

That was, until you found the world of street racing. Invited by your friend to watch a couple races on a Friday night, you began to no longer view the city as a dangerous place. Her boyfriend, who’s named Sehun, was one of the best in a racing gang known only as the Onyx Syndicate. You had your reservations about going, wondering how safe all of this could truly be. 

She laughed at you for worrying so much and assure you that it was totally safe if you were smart about it. Within a few weeks, any and all anxieties you had about being around the racers was completely gone. 

You learned all their names and what their cars looked like. You became a part of the group (literally and metaphorically). It even got to the point where you were nominated to be the flag girl. The Onyx Syndicate very quickly became very prominent in your life. 

After all, it was where you met Yixing.

He was the son of a music industry tycoon, he used racing as rebellious outlet to contrast his prim and proper lifestyle. Yixing was used to getting everything he wanted, and he thought you were no exception. 

Key word: Thought.

Yixing was one of the first people your friend introduced you too. From that first time, he vowed that you’d be his. And he’d continue to state it every week. You always shot him down, saying that he’d have to be patient.

It didn’t seem to stop him though, which you didn’t mind. You did have a *bit* of a crush on him, but you did want him to know that yet. You wanted to wait until you felt like the time was right. 

Your friend thought that was absolutely ridiculous. “(Y/N), are you kidding me? The man thirsts over you every. Damn. Week. The tension between you two is so thick, I’d need a machete to cut through it.” 

While the comment made you roll your eyes, you couldn’t deny the truth behind it. You knew that your little plan definitely wouldn’t last much longer if the tension between you two got any stronger. 

And knowing you two, it definitely would.

Friday night came around once again, and that was racing night. You were picked up by your friend at precisely eleven thirty. Upon opening the front door, she took in your choice of attire and bit her tongue. She didn’t even need to say it, you could just see it in her eyes.

This is all for Yixing, isn’t it?

You looked down at your outfit, which consisted of a firetruck red coloured miniskirt and crop top. “I know what you’re thinking. And isn’t it obvious?” It was chosen with Yixing in mind, down to the colour, which matched his car’s exterior.

The skirt’s band rested snugly on your waist, right where his hand would sit when he greeted you. The shape of both the skirt and top emphasized your curves, which you would catch him staring at rather frequently.

Everything about it was chosen to catch his eye. You purchased it months ago with the intention of wearing it on the night of peak tension. Based off the way things were going, you suspected that was tonight.

Tonight, you were going to seduce Zhang Yixing. 

As always, the drive to the racing area was relatively short. The car was parked a little ways away to prevent it from getting in the way of the racers. You could hear the gang before you saw them, with the loud sound of laughter and music with a heavy bass. 

Like dogs sensing a storm, Yixing and Sehun sensed your arrival and approached you both to escort you towards the racing area. As always, Yixing’s arm was around you with his hand resting on your waist. Your friend and Sehun were about a dozen feet away from the two of you, and you didn’t have to think hard to know why.

There was a collective cheer of your names when you approached the group. You and Yixing made a beeline for his car, which was parked closest to the space they used as a track. “I have a proposition for you.”

That was a phrase he said to you every week. He’d try to make some sort of a deal with you, which obviously never would end up working out. However, something about tonight felt different. Maybe it was your outfit or it was something that was just simply in the air.

As always, you were intrigued. “I’m racing Sehun tonight. It’s the last race of the evening. If I win, you’re mine for the night.” As always, you pretended to think about it before accepting his deal. If you hadn’t known any better, you would have thought this was some kind of exaggerated deja vu.

“And will I get my good luck kiss?” Under any other circumstance on any other night, you would have kissed the palm of your hand and smacked his cheek with it. Instead of that, you decided to actually kissed him on the cheek.

His face contorted with surprise when your soft lips pressed against his skin, as he was quite literally bracing for a slap. In fact, it gave him all the more motivation to win. You were the prize he so desperately win. Some new type of vigor was flowing his veins. Of course, Yixing wanted to win before, but never has he wanted to win so badly.

The hour or so that lead up to his race was spent drinking shitty beers and making shitty jokes, but that was a tradition of yours. The night air had gotten drastically cooler within that one hour, which prompted Yixing to drape his jacket over your shoulders when he noticed you shivering. 

When you’d go and do your thing with the flag, there’d be the occasional whisper that asked is that Yixing’s jacket? His race rolled around and everyone saw him drive up without it, leaving their suspicions confirmed. Everyone wasn’t clueless and they knew about his affinity for you.

That may or may not be why Sehun was planning to purposely lose the race. 

Someone overheard you and Yixing speaking, and told Sehun about the deal you two had. He knew about Yixing’s crush, and hearing that the outcome of the rave would decide whether or not you two hooked up. Your friend told him about the outfit you were wearing and the science behind why you picked it (which of course she knew, you two were shopping together when you spotted it on the sale rack).

She remarked that you two had your heads stuck too far up your asses and that this whole thing between you two was becoming painful to watch. You two needed some type of divine intervention, and this was going to be it.

The races took place in the middle of an abandoned farmers field. Due to an accident with pesticides, nothing could grow and some sort of farmer’s association deemed that it’d be less worth it to dig up the up the existing field and do something with it than to completely abandon the hundred acre property. Police were cracking down on racing gangs using city streets for their activities. Originally, that’s where the Onyx Syndicate raced, but they were constantly moving to avoid the law. 

This week, the field was used. The week before, an empty pay for parking lot was used. 

Whoever made their way through the makeshift track and crossed the finish line first was declared the winner. 

The starting/finish line was crudely drawn out in neon pink spray paint and the track was outlined with reflective markers and neon orange spray paint. People gathered on either side of the ‘track’ while you stood in between the cars. Yixing waved you over, and you crouched down to his level. 

“One last good luck kiss?” You rolled your eyes at that. “Just shut up and drive.”

Lifting up your cliche checkered flag, you made very brief eye contact at a winking Yixing.

Engines revving, the flag was dropped and they took off. People were cheering and placing their bets on who the winner would be. Sehun’s name was tossed around quite a bit, and you felt your heart sink. 

Yixing was a good racer, but he wasn't on the same level as Sehun. Maybe it was the incentive motivating you to think this, but you had faith that he could pull through and win.

Your friend kept her eye on Sehun’s car. She didn't know of his plan, which was why she was shouting when his car wasn't going as fast as knew it could. You felt yourself smiling widely as you watched Yixing speed around one of the many turns, engine giving everything it’s got.

Tension hung in the air as everyone’s eyes followed the two cars weaving through the twists and turns of the ‘track’. Within the next seven minutes, Yixing passed the finish line with Sehun not far behind. People cheers and shouted with shock and surprise, crowding around Yixing’s vehicle to celebrate his win.

Sehun got out of his car, watching as you maneuvered through the crown and you flung yourself into Yixing’s arms. Your friend strolled up beside him, and she gave him a knowing look. “C’mon, you know it needed to be done.”

Celebrations continued for hours after that. People passed around joints and beers, laughing at cheering into the earlier hours of the morning. Once people were starting to sober up, they deserted the field and headed home. 

It was only then that you and Yixing could finally be alone. You were sitting on the hood of his car, and he was standing in between your legs. His hands were skimming down your thighs and tracing his thumb is small circles as he went. 

There wasn’t a lot of distance between you too; just a few mere millimeters between you both. His lips and tongue were just barely out of reach, and you wanted nothing more than for him to kiss you. 

A hand brushed your hair out of the way. His intense eyes were basking in your form, glancing at your face to see the slightly dazed look on your face. The tension between you two heated up the small space you both occupied.

Fed up with all the waiting, you pushed yourself up from your position and kissed him yourself. Yixing didn’t oppose or make any indication to show that he was surprised. In fact, he wanted to rile you up so you'd kiss him yourself.

The kiss was just as intense as his eyes were. Everything around you felt searingly hot but you loved every bit of it. Yixing’s hands found their place under your skirt, feeling every bit of your bare skin that was accessible to him.

Your body keened against him when the tips of his fingers ran along your clothed clit. The kiss was broken as a result, and your eyes opened to see the sly look on his face. He looked just as dazed as you did, no doubt from the weed and beer. “You’re so beautiful. I wanna taste you.”

His words left you involuntarily spreading your legs for him. You watched as he slowly sunk down to his knees in front of you, head disappearing under your skirt. A few lazily sloppy kisses  
were pressed on the highest point of your thighs before kissing the damp part of your panties.

Head back, you felt him push your panties to the side so he could gingerly kiss your folds. The feeling of the cold air and his hot mouth on your sensitive skin left goosebumps prickling at your skin and tingles reverberating through your extremities.

Yixing’s tongue gingerly licked at you, gathering up as much of your essence as humanly possible with such soft strokes. A low sound passed your lips and you bucked your hips against his lips. He was humming into you, sending vibrations directly to your g-spot.

The stimulation sank deep into the pit of your stomach, and he must of known, because his mouth went directly to your clit and he sucked hard on it. It took you completely by surprise and he smirked. 

Your thighs were quaking and you were bucking your hips against his mouth. That combination was what encouraged him to go harder, as he was determined to make you cum.

You came in a matter of seconds. Everything felt so white hot and intense, and you could be as loud as you wanted. Yixing felt accomplished as he watched your eyes roll back and your chest heaved with intense breath. 

The sight made Yixing’s jeans feel several sizes too small. He went to palm himself for some type of relief, but you were one step ahead of him. Your hand was cupping his bulge, squeezing and massaging him.

Groans erupting from the back of his throat, Yixing’s head was thrown back in pleasure and it was music to your ears. “Ugh-God, (Y/N). You have no idea how badly I need you!” Everything came out shallow and breathy, and you couldn’t believe how much you needed him. 

“Please touch me, Yixing.” You sighed out. Devilish look in his eyes, he trailed his hands down to your hips. “On your stomach, baby.” You did as you were told, waiting patiently as he removed your pantiees and undid his pants. 

Soon your patience faded and you let out a whine. The whine quickly turned to a moan when he lifted your skirt and spread your ass to examine you. “Oh god, you’re so beautiful.” His praise made you buck your hips in hopes of finding some friction to satisfy you. His hands kneaded at your supple flesh, and he smacked your round ass roughly.

A loud, drawn out sound passed your lips. “No more teasing! No more!” You were almost crying at this point, neediness so intense. “I don’t know baby, I’ve been waiting for so long. Who’s to say I shouldn’t keep you waiting?”

To make matters worse, his started to rub his tip along your folds. Every time it touched your clit, your breath stopped in your throat. Working your hips against him, you let out pathetic cries of his name until he finally pushed himself into you.

“Oh fuck!” He shouted, hands sliding to your hips. His thickness stretched you out, and it just felt so good. You couldn’t even bring yourself to say anything. He started to thrust slowly and you began to clench around him to show how needy you were.

Yixing thankfully took that cue to go faster. Tight grip on your hips, you rolled your body to meet his thrusts. You were so wet, he slipped out a few times. You felt a slight bit overstimulated from your previous orgasm, you couldn't even make a comprehensible sound. 

When he started touching your clit, it was game over. You came hard within a few more strokes as he took your clit between his index finger and thumb. He pulled out of you, panting hard.

He hadn’t cum yet, and you didn’t want him to handle it all by himself. You peeled yourself off the hood of his car and sunk down to your knees. You immediately took him in your mouth, and his face contorted in pleasure. Groans passing his lips, Yixing relentlessly fucked your mouth until he came hard down your throat. 

Heaving breathing sounds filled the air. He helped you up from the ground and you were leaning back against the hood of his car again. Body pinning you in place, Yixing’s lips were a few milimetres from your. “Fuck, that was good.” He almost purred.

“Is this gonna be a one time thing?” You asked, eyes meeting his as you spoke. He looked like he was thinking about it, which wasn’t a good sign to you. After waiting so long for this night, did he regret it? “Well, do you want this to be a one time thing? I’m all for continuing this if you are.”

Smiling, you slid your fingers through his hair and kissed him gingerly. His hands slid to your hips, and yours to his cheek. Tongue added to the mix, the kiss got heated rather quickly and your hands found their way under his shirt. It was removed and it prompted another round in the backseat of his car. 

So from that point onwards, the tradition of pre-race beers and shitty jokes continued. He’d ask you for the same good luck kiss every week. He’d always ask for a second as well, right before he was about to go around the makeshift track. 

And every time, you’d say the same five words.

“Just shut up and drive.”

THE END


End file.
